(Mis)Adventures In The Middle Of Nowhere
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She had been tied up and dragged off... but she didn't expect to end up here with a sweet natured dog, a gentle elderly lady and a grouchy old farmer. But that's just the beginning of things outside of San Andreas.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wasn't sure about this kind of crossover story at first but after catching up on an old gem of a cartoon, I decided to give it a shot.**

The voices were blurred… one was speaking in gibberish but she could tell it wasn't human. The other one was however and very concerned for 18 year old Carly's well being.

"Oh my!" The woman says, carefully picking the disoriented brunette up and taking her to the small house. Out of the corner of her opening eyes, Carly swore she saw a pink dog following after them.

"Eustace, could you please go get some wet towels?" The woman asks a man sitting in a red and white chair.

"Who the heck is she?!" Eustace snarled, clearly not taking too kindly to seeing Carly as Courage set up a pillow for Carly's wounded head.

"Eustace, that's not very nice!" The woman says in a light Scottish accent before helping Carly lie down on the couch. "It's alright, dear. Just rest up." She says, Courage once again speaking in gibberish as he pulled a blanket over Carly.

"Wh… where am I? And who are..." Carly asks, trailing off slightly.

"I'm Muriel… and you ended up outside the house. Shoved out of a moving vehicle, it would seem." The woman says, Courage returning with wet towels and a first aid kit. "Thank you, Courage." She says, wiping the dried blood off of Carly arms and head.

Carly tried to remember what exactly happened… last thing she remembered was arguing with Trevor about being too close to Johnny and it wasn't too hard to guess how Trevor found out.

K8lynn clearly couldn't keep her mouth shut and had taken matters into her own hands all because Carly didn't want Trevor in her life… the next time Carly found K8lynn, she was gonna rip the blonde's head off.

It was as Carly tried to sit up that Muriel carefully stopped her.

"Now, now, you're in no condition to be walking around, dearie… just rest up and before you know it, you'll be right as rain." Muriel says, Carly feeling comforted by the motherly tone of Muriel's voice.

Courage climbed up next to Carly and rested his head on her right side, right where her ribcage is, Carly reaching out and petting him.

"Such a sweet little dog." Carly says.

"He's a stupid dog, kid!" Eustace snarls, Carly glaring at the elderly farmer.

"You should be nicer to your pet, people who abuse animals are twisted!" Carly says, Eustace about to attack her but was hit upside the head by a rolling pin and looked, seeing Muriel.

"What did I do?!" Eustace asks.

"The young lady is right, you need to be nicer to Courage!" Muriel says, Eustace muttering angrily and storming out of the house.

' _He seems like a senile version of Trevor!'_ Carly thought.

"Stupid dog! Stupid animal loving kid!" Eustace grumbled as he opened the door to his pickup and got in it, starting it up and driving off furiously and narrowly hitting Johnny.

Johnny drove towards the house and stopped his Hexer, shutting the engine off and pocketing the keys before standing up and running to the door. After a knock, the door opened and Muriel looked up at him.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen-" Johnny starts to ask, Carly sitting up carefully and Muriel letting Johnny in so the two could hug and kiss.

At the same time, Eustace sped towards his favorite diner when he slammed on his brakes and narrowly avoided crashing into Di Lung and Trevor… but they weren't so lucky, the vehicles they were driving colliding with each other and both getting out.

"Watch where you're going, ya fool!" Di Lung shouts, Trevor grabbing him by his shirt.

"Why don't _you_ watch where you're going, ya fool!" Trevor yells before repeatedly bashing Di Lung's head against the cherry red convertible, Trevor dropping the bleeding and unconscious Di Lung to the ground before seeing Eustace and turning his rage towards him.

Eustace let out a startled scream as Trevor yanked him out of the truck and pinning him against the driver's door.

"A bald biker prick come driving by here?!" Trevor demands.

"What's yer offer?!" Eustace asks bravely.

"My offer is not stabbing you in the face and then doing funny things to your corpse! Have you seen him?!" Trevor yells after punching Eustace.

"No!" Eustace says, Trevor letting him go.

"Thank you for your honesty!" Trevor shouts before heading back to his Bodhi and jumping in it, driving off.

He knew Johnny was on his trail and he knew why… after all, he was the one who unleashed hell on Carly and Johnny after finding out about them.

After finding out, Trevor saw nothing but rage… and it all went hazy from there.

But he had the feeling both were still alive… and he wanted to make sure no one else knew what he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, this takes a slightly darker turn but both franchises have done that before. Shoutout to hardrocker21 for help with this.**

 _Getting angrier when his truck started emitting smoke, Trevor slammed on his brakes, shut the engine off and jumped out. When he walked over, he yanked the hood up… before turning and seeing a red lanky cat approach him._

" _Some kind of problem, mister?" Katz asks._

" _Aside a truck breaking down, I can't find my disobedient bitch of a niece so I can drag her away from the bald biker prick she thinks she's in love with!" Trevor growls, Katz turning curious._

" _If I were to help you, would you help me with something?" Katz asks, whispering the plan to Trevor._

" _You got yourself a deal!" Trevor says as they shake hand and paw… and Trevor yanked Katz close. "Don't double cross me!" He growls before letting go and walking off..._

"Now don't you worry your head about this man, he won't get anywhere near you." Muriel says after Carly had gotten cleaned off, dried off and changed into some grey pajama shorts and a navy racerback tank top and told Muriel about Trevor.

"Just be careful when he shows up, please? Trevor knows no limits because if he did, he wouldn't have thrown me out of a moving vehicle." Carly says, Muriel helping her lie down on the queen sized bed in the guest room.

"We've dealt with many crazies over the years, things will be okay." Muriel says, pulling the blanket over Carly as Johnny walked into the room with Courage following him.

Courage let out a small sympathetic whine as he climbed up on the bed and rested his head on Carly's left shoulder, Carly scratching his ears.

Muriel walked out of the room and closed the door, Carly looking outside at the darkened sky… or what she could see of it through the fog.

For a second, Carly thought she saw a lanky red cat looking back at her and stood up to look closer… and judging from Courage's scared screaming when he saw the cat, Carly knew that this cat was one of the crazies that Muriel told her about.

"No!" Courage begged, gripping Carly's hand as she tried to leave and pointing to the computer. Carly sat down at it and typed in _'Red cat outside, being told to consult you on what to do about it.'_ and pressing the Enter key.

" _You twit, getting a girl to fight your endless battles with Katz."_ Computer responded cynically.

' _Where the hell do you get off acting like that when he's scared to death?!'_ Carly typed in a bit forcefully.

" _Little lady, you don't need to type so roughly! I'm an old machine… like the others, I thought Katz had disappeared at first when the ship exploded. If he's back, he's hell bent on getting rid of Courage once and for all!"_ Computer replied.

Carly and the others jumped back as the window shattered and the noise sent Muriel and Eustace running in with a bat and rolling pin and Courage tried explaining in his own way that Katz was back.

"Did you break that window?!" Eustace demands, oblivious as always to what Courage was trying to say.

"Ooohhh! Forget the window!" Courage says emphatically as Carly and Johnny started coughing and fell to their hands and knees, Muriel, Courage and Eustace doing the same thing as the nerve toxin hit them and losing consciousness.

Katz walked in and tied everyone up before proceeding to drag Carly out of the room and down the stairs. When he threw her into the van was when she started waking up and he put tape on her mouth and forced her to look at him.

"Now hush… there's someone who wants to see you but he won't get to…" Katz says, turning Carly's head to the nearby dress and veil. "Not right away at least, strange creature!" He growls before jumping into the front seat and starting the van up, speeding off and causing the doors to slam shut.

Carly frantically reached around and grabbed a wrench and pulled herself up to her feet, Katz screaming in pain as he fell over the steering wheel and Carly scrambled out of the van at the same time Johnny and Courage caught up with them in Eustace's truck, Courage still affected by the toxin.

"I wish you hadn't done that! You naughty little lady, you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" Katz growled, shouting the last part as he charged at them.

Courage charged at Katz and knocked him down as Johnny cut Carly's restraints and she yanked the tape off her mouth.

"Leave her alone!" Courage yells, repeatedly punching Katz until Johnny and Carly pulled him off.

"I'm okay…" Carly says, Courage tying Katz up.

"I've about had it with him! He kidnapped Muriel and the farmer several times and always comes back with some kind of evil plan!" Courage says, dragging Katz into the van as Johnny helped Carly to the truck.

"Courage… what are you planning to do to him?" Johnny asks, holding onto Carly.

"I know someone who can help. And while I know the outfit was Katz's idea, there's another person involved in this kidnapping plot or my name's Ivana! And it's not!" Courage says, getting into the driver's seat after closing the doors and speeding off.

Carly and Johnny followed him out of curiosity, Courage stopping outside of what looked like a travelling psychic business and seeing a small Chihuahua walk outside to Courage and a now conscious and angry Katz, Courage and the psychic talking.

"The lanky cat, he went too far this time, yes?" Shirley asks, Courage pointing to Carly and Johnny. "Why are they in the stupid one's truck?" She asks, slapping Katz when he started yelling and dragging him into the RV. "And stay there!" She yells, slamming the door before turning back to Courage, who explained everything that had happened.

"You're sure you're okay, babe?" Johnny asks as he held Carly in his arms, Carly nodding as she started to calm down.

But she had a feeling that it wasn't gonna be the last time they saw Katz.


End file.
